User talk:Take-Two World
Welcome! Hi Take-Two World -- we are excited to have Take-Two Interactive Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Take-Two Interactive Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Angela GTA wiki logo Heya :) The GTA wiki's special logo comes from their customized skin, which is contained on http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css - you can read up more about how to customize the Monaco skin on Help:Customizing_Monaco on Wikia Help, especially the "Customize the Colors" section. If you've any questions, don't hesitate to ping me :) I notice this wiki is in the technology hub - is that intentional? The gaming hub may be more appropriate, as they're a game developer/publisher. Kirkburn (talk) 16:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Copied Content Hi. I refer to our previous discussion on your talk page at Grand Theft Wiki. You seem to have copied numerous pages directly from Grand Theft Wiki, for example Infernus (rev) is copied from here. This is inappropriate. You can see our policy on this on our Copyrights page. Since you have copied this content without permission or attribution, and claiming it as the work of this site, I am asking you to remove the copied content. Also, pages such as Rockstar Games appear to be copied directly from Wikipedia. Feel free to link to Grand Theft Wiki, and if there are any particular sections of text you require on this wiki, you should ask for permission here. Also feel free to contribute to Grand Theft Wiki, rather than just trying to rip it off and make your own GTA wiki. Looking at , 17 of them are directly about GTA, and only 3 are not. That means 85% of your pages are about GTA, and most of them copied from Grand Theft Wiki. This is surely meant to be a wiki about Take 2, the company, and the work it does; rather than just a copy of Grand Theft Wiki. Gboyers talk 22:20, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, Gboyers is right. It looks like you used the Take-Two name as a way of being able to have a duplicate wiki. Surly for any pages that need to link to an article about a GTA game, you could link directly to our page for it. For example, your GTA IV page could redirect to ours We could specialise in GTA, and you do all the stuff about the companies (T2, R, RN, etc). There really is no need for a second wiki on Wikia about the same subject. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :: shows that you have edited the wiki since receiving the above message, yet copied content from GTW remains on the wiki. I would just remove it from the page, but it needs to be deleted by a admin (like yourself) so that only admin can trace the history! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 11:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC)